Aerosol dispensers to dispense an aerosol spray of material from a replaceable aerosol container are well known in the art. Dispensers of this nature have been designed to dispense insecticides to control insects and pests as well as fragrances to provide consistent pleasant aromas. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,435 to Stout et al discloses a programmable wide area insecticide dispensing system and method. The system includes a plurality of pressurized insecticide tanks connected to spray heads positioned at various locations within a facility such as a warehouse, barn etc. A programmable controller is hard-wired to each of the spray heads and effects the dispensing of insecticide from the tanks at predetermined times and in predetermined amounts by selectively actuating the spray heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,972 to Muderlak et al discloses a metered aerosol fragrance dispensing apparatus for periodically operating an aerosol container to dispense discrete quantities of aerosol material. The apparatus includes a powered mechanism to actuate the aerosol container and effect dispensing of aerosol material. An energizing means activates a warning mechanism when the actuation count of the aerosol container reaches a predetermined number thereby to indicate the probable total evacuation of the aerosol container. The apparatus also includes circuitry which can be conditioned to control the operation of the apparatus in different modes by manually actuating a switch. The different modes include a continuous intermittent operation, a controlled daytime operation and a controlled night operation.
Although the above-identified references disclose devices to dispense aerosol material, these prior art aerosol dispensers are impractical in many environments. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved aerosol dispenser.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel aerosol dispenser.